Not that Kind of Bond
by bunny133
Summary: Raven missunderstood Robin. By saying We have a bond. Robin meant nothing more than friendship. Now Raven's in a tormenting world of pain and mistakes. SRRa


Well, here's another new story! Hope you like all the angst of the Starfire/Robin/Raven love triangle!

So...before I bore you to death...here's the story!

Disclaimer:

Sugar is sweet,

Ice cream is too,

I don't own Teen Titans,

So you can't sue!

Chapter One;  
Miss Brightside

_"We have a bond, remember…?"_

I stand behind the wall to the living room after my party. Beast boy had cut out early, of course, making up any excuse he could think of to get out of cleaning up. Cyborg, being of lazy nature, had said he was tired and needed to recharge. That left Starfire, the beautiful, redheaded teen, and Robin, the handsome, agile leader. I had insisted that I would help but Starfire wouldn't hear of it. After all, it's my birthday. So now I stand watching Robin and Starfire clean up the confetti, banners, ice cream and wrapping paper form the floor. Flirting the whole time.

I didn't know how I had begun to watch my friends I was just there. And I couldn't move. Now, I could even feel the slightest twinge of envy of my red-haired friend. Even more so since she was sitting on Robin's finely toned abs now. A strange sight, certainly. Robin was squirming underneath Starfire and laughing uncontrollably.  
"Starfire! Cut it out!" He laughed from beneath her.  
Starfire looked at him with green-eyed innocence. "Cut what out?"  
Robin lifted his arms up and grabbed Starfire's forearms. She stopped tickling him and looked in the direction he was pointing. I slid into the shadows.  
"What?" Starfire asked.  
"Nothing," He shook his head. "I thought I saw someone,"  
Starfire lifted herself from the floor and held out a hand for Robin to take. Once they dusted themselves off, Robin gave the Tameraniean a sponge and directed her to wash the ice cream and cake littered counter.

"Robin! Stop!" Starfire giggled, as Robin flicked soap at her. I felt my envy grow. "Please!" She laughed, and threw soap at him. I heard myself mutter, "Best friends my a-

"Hey Raven!" Robin greeted cheerfully, addressing me from the wet counter. I felt a smile pull on my lips.  
"Greetings friend!" The tameraniean said, wiping suds from her face. Neither seemed embarrassed by being caught in their game.  
I acknowledged them with a nod of my head and thought of an excuse for being in the kitchen so late at night.  
"Tea." I heard my voice say. Robin nodded and Starfire smiled, continuing their work.  
I walked slowly to the counter and tried to focus on making a pot of tea for myself. Then I turned the water on and started to fill the teapot. When I lifted it out of the sink, water poured out and went all over the floor. My cheeks began burn as I grabbed a towel and cleaned the puddle up before anyone saw it. I quickly shot a look at the two teens to make sure they didn't notice my hands shaking as I stood up and started to make my tea.

My hair fell over my eyes and I made no attempt to move it as I poured myself a cup of herbal tea. As much as I tried not to, I couldn't help noticing how close Robin and Starfire were standing now. What were they saying? And more importantly, why did I care? Looking up, I almost choked on the bitter tea in my mouth. Robin had his hands on Starfire's shoulders and they were staring straight into each other's eyes. I swallowed hard, took another drink, and stared into space trying to ignore the feeling of my heart being torn out. When I heard whispers, I realized she had been lost in her own thoughts.  
"But Robin-  
"It's nothing, Star." Robin said firmly, offering a handsome smile at the girl. His smile made my knees go weak, so I walked out of the room feeling like an intruder. Neither seemed to notice my absence. The redhead still seemed worried and she grabbed Robin's hand as he began to walk away. He turned around and faced Starfire. I, again, watched from the shadows.  
"What is it, Star?"  
Why couldn't Robin look at me like that?  
The girl struggled for words and I wanted to gag. No mater how close she and I were, Starfire's complete innocence was, at times, very annoying. Obviously, Robin didn't think so. He tousled her hair and chuckled when she crossed her eyes to attempt to see her ruffled bangs. They went back to work, picking up candy wrappers and the broken pieces of the Beast Boy-shaped piñata. I became angry with myself for caring about my friend's closeness.

"Robin?" Starfire asked after a while of cleaning in silence.  
"Yeah?" He directed his full attention to the girl. I silently wished Robin would give me the same look. Just as I was about to walk away, I heard my name. I turned on my heel and leaned forward to hear what was being said.  
"Raven," Starfire bit her lip. "Sh-she seemed…distressed. Please, what is wrong?"  
Robin looked at her for a long time before he said anything. With another of his heart-melting smiles, he simply shrugged. So that was it, I thought. He really doesn't care! I honestly couldn't bear to watch him comfort her by lying. Deep breaths, I screamed silently. Deep breaths. I wasn't supposed to be there, and I felt like I was eavesdropping.  
"I think that you know." Starfire said suspiciously."Starfire," Robin groaned inwardly. "I really don't know. Maybe it's the fact that Slade-  
"Oh Robin!" She flew over next to him and tried to touch his shoulder. I seriously wanted to gag now. "I did not mean to-  
"I know, just…" He rubbed his temples with his fingers. How could he put up with her like that? How did he not snap and tell her to leave him alone?  
"I am sorry," She looked at the ground. She actually made me feel bad for her. I guess she can't help being so naive. "I did not mean-  
"It's okay. Really." He smiled again and lifted her chin.  
Please.  
And then it happened. Possibly the worst thing I have witnessed in my life. Ever. Robin whispered something I couldn't hear and Starfire closed her eyes. Robin brought his face down to hers and kissed my best friend. I thought I had felt the worst kind of pain until then. No amount of words could ever accurately express the pain I felt at that moment. I wanted to run away. I really tried. I felt like I was watching a movie as he held her closer and kissed her harder. I shouldn't be watching them, I knew that, but no matter how hard I tried to turn away, I couldn't. I couldn't even blink back the tears that blurred my vision. So I just watched. I watched him kiss her. I guess that's when I realized that we never had the kind of bond I thought he had meant earlier that night. He had meant nothing more than 'We're friends, I'm here for you.' By saying "We have a bond, remember?" But knowing this didn't make the pain any weaker…

* * *

The next chapters will be longer, I promise! This is just the first chapter.

Well, I hope you enjoyed!

More angst to come in future chapters! Please review and tell me if you like it!

Bunny


End file.
